Who am I again?
by thevictoriachop
Summary: Alek goes to New York for a month, Valentina promised him to keep Chloe safe, Chloe gets ambushed by the order, and gets amnesia. Chloe begins to learn about everyone again,but because of Valentina's promise she wants to keep the amnesia away from Alek.
1. Hip chics

Heey so this is my new Story

:D

I have other stories like _ Not so geeky anymore, and Everything has been leading up to this

MY 3rd nine lives fan

fiction

I may update twice a day? Probably both in the afternoon..

This may be a cute little filler to see how you like the story and how you would want me to continue..

Alek pov.

"goodbye, Valentina" I smiled at my aunt.

I was going to New York, because my basketball team, the wolves, are going into the finals. WE have to stay in New York for a month, I was reluctant to go at first, because I didn't want to leave Chloe, but Jasmine convinced me my teammates would they weird of me if I didn't go, because come on I was their star player.

"goodbye Alek" Valentina said hugging me slightly

I bent down the whisper " remember you promised to keep Chloe safe" in her ear.

She nodded

I moved onto the next person.

"bye, Jazz" I grinned hugging her, also.

I moved on next to Paul, and Amy, I rolled my eyes, and moved onto the next person, Chloe.

"Bye" Chloe said happily.

"bye" I smiled, pulling her into my chest for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

"now, go win me a trophy" Chloe said, pushing me to the door.

"of course I will" I yelled to a closed door, because Chloe had pushed me out and slammed it, jokingly of course in my face.

She opened the door back up.

"Thank you" she laughed slamming the door again.

Chloe pov.

I really was sad to see Alek go, since we had become a couple I haven't spent more that 3 hours away from him.

"oh well I think im just gonna go get some coffee, and go to the new boutique."

"You know what, I think I want some coffee too, but I saw that boutique, a little too girl for my liking" Jasmine said giggling.

"okay" I said putting on my black blazer, and opening the door, then waiting for Jasmine.

(at the coffee shop)

Chloe pov.

"hey jaz, I think I'm gonna go check out that boutique now" I said getting up and preparing to throw away my coffee.

"okay, I think I'll stay here and do some studying" Jasmine replied taking another sip of her coffee

"okay" I said walking out the coffee shop door.

I thought about the quickest way to get to Hip Chics, the boutique, hmmm maybe if I go through that ally and jump over that roof, yeah that will work I thought.

I began walking through the dark alley, then I jumped on the dumpster, and sprang myself up onto the roof of I'm guessing is Romeo's paint shop.

I ran across the roof and jumped down into another alley, ran to the opening of it, then ran across the street to Hip Chics.

I walked into Hip Chics, and all the colors, and patterns sucked me in, I decided on a charm bracelet, that had the charms, I'm a bad kitty, and save the earth.

After I payed I began my trip once again, in the alley jumping on the dumpster, onto the roof, then down onto the other dumpster.

I got into the second alley, then stopped, I heard a sound.

Footsteps.

I turned around, to be knocked into the near by alley wall.

I could hear the ringing of the charm bracelet as the Hip Chics bag fell out of my hand and onto the hard alley floor. My head bumped onto the wall and I fell on the floor with a thump, I was defenseless, I think I may have a concussion.

The man seeing I was already unable to protect myself, gave up, and with one swift kick in the my stomach, he was gone. I closed my eyes and let the blackness take over, but this wasn't the same blackness as dying it was different, somehow more peaceful.

Sorry it was short, like I said at the beginning, it was just to see how you liked it!

Review! :D


	2. I have a boyfriend?

I know this is a little later than I usually update, but I have a god reason!

I had this thing at school called battle of the books...

I loved all your reviews! :DD

Jasmine pov.

I had just finished studying, and I decided to go see if Chloe was still at Hip Chics, I picked up my purple book bag, and began walking out the door.

I went out and thought, which way should I go.

I decided to go through and alley and see where that took me. I turned to the right and started down it. I saw something, a shadow, as I came closer I could see it was a girl.

Chloe!

I ran to her side and began shaking her and dialing my moms number at the same time.

"hello?" my mom asked on the other line.

"uhh, mom Chloe is sort hurt"

"how..- Where are you?"

"in the alley near the coffee shop."

"i will send some mai there to help you"

The phone went dead, and I put all my focus into trying to wake Chloe up.

She began fluttering her eyes, and they soon opened.

"Chloe" I smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed jumping up.

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Whos Chloe?" she asked looking around.

"huh, you are." I said confused.

"Who am I again, I think your mistaken, my name Is Amy... I think." she said stuttering and looking down.

"oh, god" I said slapping my forehead.

Right about the 5 mai jumped down from the nearby roof.

"is everything okay?" one of them asked.

"err, well Chloe can't remember anything." I sighed.

"well lets get her to Valentina." the same mai said,.

"okay, lets go" I said pulling Chloe by the arm.

She followed reluctantly.

(at Jasmine's house)

Chloe pov.

"you have got to be kidding me, amnesia?"

"yes, but we will help you remember things" the woman named Valentina said.

"okay, shoot" I said sitting upright.

"okay, you are this thing called mai" Jasmine started.

"i know that, all about how I am the uniter and mai"

Jasmine gave me a confused look, then began again.

"okay lets start with your family, friends, and boyfriends."

"what, I have a boyfriend?" I asked smiling.

"well, yes. His name is Alek." Valentina smiled.

"okay, do tell." I grinned.

Jasmine, and Valentina began telling me of my friends, Amy and Paul, my mom, themselves, and Alek, my ….. boyfriend.

"wow" I said after they had pretty much retold my life.

Then the phone rang, Valentina got up and answered it, I saw her from then she pulled the phone from her ear, and frowned at us saying..

"Its Alek"

ahahaha cliff hanger what do you think will happen? sorry for the short chapter, I don't feel well I will update maybe once or twice again tonight

REVIEW..


	3. Cheater

My reasons for short chapter :DD

1: I have a Spanish project

2: My mom is sick

3: I'm sick

4: my cat is sick

5: my sister drank some of my moms perfume, so sadly we had to call poison control

I have the flu.

XDD Alek is on the phone...

Alek pov.

"can I talk to Chloe?" I asked.

"How did you know she was here?" Valentina said nervously.

"Amy"

"ahhh" she said.

"err.. well here."

I could hear quiet whispers, then a little wind rush through the phone, and then Chloe voice.

"Hey" she said.

"hey" I said grinning.

"so whats up?" she asked.

"oh..well we won our first game."

"cool."

"yeah, the hotel is really cool too."

"haha, so where are you staying again?"

"The Plaza, I told you that like a million times." I laughed.

"guess I just forgot."

"oh, well I have to call you late my roommates are back."

"okay, bye."

She said hanging up.

"Bye" I whispered to the phone.

Chloe seemed, a little weird on that phone call.

(next week)

Chloe pov.

I had been learning more and more stuff about my mom, and everyone else.

My mom had to go on a business trip, so luckily I was staying with Valentina.

We hadn't had any calls from Alek in a while, which I was sorta sad about.

I heard a beep, it was from my computer.

I got up to check it, It said.

_Dear Chloe, _

_Sorry I haven't been able to call, I broke my phone. We have to do some weird project to try to find our chances of winning the "big title". My partner is not the brightest one either. I will try to email you again soon._

_Alek_

Aww, thats sweet I thought.

I went to reply and said this.

_Dear, Alek _

_Sorry you broke your phone. Good luck with the project, I think I had to do something like that last year in math. I really hope you have the Chance to email me again soon, I miss you!_

_-Chloe_

I clicked send and decided to see if Alek was online to video chat. He was!

I clicked Aleks name.

Andrew (Alek's roommate) pov.

I was just about to go out the door when I heard Alek's computer beep.

I decided to go and see what it was.

Requesting video chat from: Chloe King it said.

Ahh, Aleks girlfriend I thought.

I clicked accept.

"errr.. hi" Chloe said looking at me curiously.

"So, Alek" she smiled.

"whoa, whoa, im not Alek, I'm his roomate"

What the heck I thought.

"ohh, sorry, over video chat you look like him" she said smiling nervously.

"sure" I said.

I had Dark brown hair, and no British accent

"oh well, Alek will be back in a while so, is it okay f I just text his partner for the project and tell them to call me when they get here to work on the project" I said pulling out my phone.

"okay" she said.

"i will just put the laptop up here" I said putting the laptop on the very tall dresser.

"I'm just gonna go, and I will tell his partner that your on video chat"

"okay" she said smiling.

I walked out the door with a confused look on my face.

Chloe pov.

I waited for about 5 minutes, then I heard a creak, and saw Alek.

Wait, theres a girl behind him.

Okay, Mimi lets work he said pulling her towards the bed and pulling out some books.

"okay, or we could do this she said quickly grabbing his shirt and pulling their lips together.

I couldn't watch anymore, so I slammed the laptop closed.

D: is Alek a cheater?

REVIEW


	4. Clubbing

Okay so now my dad, my brother, and my sister are all sick, with the flu.

But heres another semi short chapter

Forgive me?

Chloe pov.

I began crying, the warm tears would flood into my mouth.

After about 5 minutes of that, I sat up straight. No more tears were coming.

I knew what I had to do.

I'm going clubbing.

I got up and went to the bath, and took a shower.

When I got out I wrapped up in a towel, and applied some black eyeliner, some light brown eyeshadow, some black mascara, and some lip gloss.

I made my hair slightly wavy, then went out into the guest room.

The room really was quite beautiful, it had red walls, and bed that had a white comforter that had elegant red roses, there was a little seat near the window that overlooked the city.

I put on tight black dress that was strapless, and I began writing a note to Jasmine, and Valentina that read.

_Going out. Be back soon._

_-Chloe_

I sat it on the kitchen table and walked out the door.

_Alek pov._

I was working on my project, with my partner,Mimi.

All of a sudden I felt her cold lip against mine, I shuddered, and pulled away.

" I don't like you I like Chloe!" I yelled at her.

She was speechless.

"get out, I can do the project on my own" I yelled.

She got up, and ran out the door.

I sighed, luckily she was Mai and wouldn't die.

I decided to video chat Chloe, she was online.

I clicked it and waited a minute before Jasmine came up on the screen.

Jasmine pov.

"errr Jasmine, wheres Chloe?" Alek asked.

"out" I said giving him a cheesy smile.

"out, Like where?"

" I don't know all she said was she was going out."

I then saw Alek furiously slam the laptop closed.

Chat Ended the screen read.

Alek pov.

Shes out?

Why isn't she as miserable as me?

During my frets my roommate walked in

" how was your chat with Chloe"? He asked.

Wait, what, how did he know about that?

"how did you know I chatted with her?" I asked standing up.

"err, well while you went to pick Mimi up, she sent you a video chat, and I said I was going to leave it on. I texted Mimi, and told her to call me when you guys got here. Which I guess she didn't."

"crap" I said laying down on the bed and covering my face with my hands.

Chloe pov.

I went to a Mai club, only Mai were allowed. Its not like there would be any humans there, the club was hidden. I had been here once, with...him.

I showed my claws to the bouncer to make sure I was Mai, then walked in.

I danced a lot, and drank a few drinks.

Then I felt a sharp jab in my wrist, while I was dancing. I began being pulled, but I couldn't break the grasp.

The next thing I knew we were out the back door and in a dark alley, but because of my night big vision I saw it was a big man, and he was coming closer.


	5. Toby

I'm truly sorry that I have not posted in a long time…

After being sick I hurt my knee, in Gymnastics. I had to get surgery, and then go back to school, and it was very overwhelming.

Bu I'm back I'm not sure if I can post EVERY single day, but I will try my best….

IS ANYBODY GONNA NOMINATE ME FOR THE CHALEK AWARDS? That would make me happy, and maybe give me and incentive to keep writing more.

And on with the story.

Chloe pov.

I closed my eyes; I didn't even want to watch what this mai was going to do to me.

I began feeling lightheaded, nothing was happening. Yes, I had heard a bit of shuffling, but that just must have been him getting ready…

I felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me.

I opened my eyes to see a boy, he had light brown hair that was curly, and a face that seemed friendly, serious, and worried all at the same time.

I began hyperventilating. I felt I could trust this boy, but all boys were like dogs, right?

I felt myself falling, and strong hands reaching to pick me up.

But, what could I do?

Chloe pov.

I woke up with a very big headache. I sat up stretching and opening my eyes, I froze. I was in an unknown place. I was lying in a large bed, with a dark blue comforter, the walls around me were the same color, and everything else also matched in color.

I saw the door opening, and a boy that seemed distant in my memories.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Umm.. I'm sorry for asking this so straight out, but do you remember me?"

"No" I said simply, beginning to get up, and get ready for my escape.

""oh, well let me tell you a story." He said grabbing my hands and pulling me back onto my bed.

"I met you when we were little, in Ukraine." My eyes widened.

"To..- To..- Toby?" I asked reaching back into distant memories that I try to forget.

He nodded, his smile getting wider. Toby was my best friend back then, and if I recall his parents died the same way mine did..

He hugged me tightly.

I was still sort of scared of boys, because the almost raping that happened maybe just a few hours ago.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I'm gay" he said matter of factly.

I giggled, and hugged him closer.

He pulled me up.

"Come on we have some catching up to do."

Alek pov.

I needed to talk to Chloe before she went off and did something stupid.

I had tried to go back and talk to her, but every time the coach would catch me and send me back to my room.

I would, I am going to do whatever it takes to getting back the way they were.

Sorry its short, my mom just got home and I'm supposed to be "resting my leg".

Remember to vote for me for the Chalek awards, and I may just vote for you. Is this grammar and spelling better? Also I know the plot is confusing right now, I'm trying to work it out, but my knee hurts so... also Toby is Toby from pretty little liars…


	6. Please

heey so its me, obviously. I decided to write, because i just felt like it... Does anyone remeber the story ideas i put on my last story? would anyone like to adopt one of those? Also sorry if this isn't my best work, because for 1 my leg still sorta hurts, also my micorsoft word is being stupid, and messing up, so I'm using wordpad.

Last chapter i forgot to mention one little thing...

Chloe pov.

Toby took me into his large kitchen, and poured me a cup of coffee.

"How much?" He asked motioning towards the container of sugar on the cabinet.

"two" I said.

After we had sat down, and started drinking out coffee, he began speaking.

" So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I have amnesia."

He swalloed hard.

"so, how do you remember me then?"

"I'm really not sure." I said looking down at my hands, confused.

"oh, well its fun we will just figure it out later." He stuttered

"okay" I smiled.

"So, is this your place?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, yes i came here just to find you."

"So, are you, you know mai too?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I looked over at his clock.

"I need to get home"

"Let me drive you?" He suggested.

"sure."

(After Chloe is dropped off.)

I walked into a living hell. Everyone was there, very worried...

"Where have you been?" Valentina demanded.

"Out" I said simply.

"Out, where?"

"Clubbing."

"All night and half the next day?" she scoffed.

"well, i met up with a old friend."

"Who would that be?"

"My friend, Toby, From Urkraine."

She looked down at this statement. It gave me enough time to sneak into the guest room. Where i found Jasmine sitting on my bed.

"Alek, has beem really worried about you." she said

"I think right now he has other things to worry about." I said referring to the other girl. I sat down beside of her. She looked down playing with her hands.

"Hes coming back." She said.

"When will he be here?" I asked nervously.

"Anytime now." Guiltily she got up and walked towards the door, giving me one more pleading look before leaving.

oh no. Hes coming. What am I going to do?

Alek pov.

I decided to leave, i told the coach that my aunt was sick, and needed help right away. He let me go easily after telling me the story of how his aunt was in bad health, then eventually died, and he wasn't there. On the way i called Jasmine to tell her I was going to be home.

I walked into the apartment. I loved the smell of home.

Instantly I was worried about Chloe.

"Where is she?" I asked Valentina.

She pointed towards the guest bedroom door.

Chloe pov.

I heard the door open, i sat up from my position on the bed.

I was quessing this was Alek. He really was extremely handsome. Picking me up, he pressed his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I pulled away.

"How could you?" I asked tears blurring my vision.

"Chloe, it wasn't like that."

"How was it then?" I yelled.

"She jumped on me, I pushed her off"

"No you didn't."

"Chloe, i swear to you with my life thats what i did."

"Alek, i don't want to play this game anymore, no more cat and mouse. I think its time for the cat to just let the mouse go, everyone gets tired of the same old crap eventually."

He sat me down.

"Chloe, please"

"Please, what?" I asked letting tears drip.

"Just forgive me."

"I don't think i can do that" I said shakily.

He grabbed his suitcase from its place on the ground, and reached for the door.

"Alek, don't be like that" I said looking down.

"I get it, your tired of me, I have made to many mistakes. I hope this will be my last" he said slamming the door.

ooooh.. reviews.. at least ...5,6 reviews for tomorrows chapter?

What do you think should happen next, IDEAS!


	7. Telepathy

people were reviewing and saying why arn't you updating u have lots of reviews. You need to keep in mind that i most likely live in a different state than you. so different time zones. When you were reviewing i was sleeping. Also last chapter, i didn't mean to make it sound like Alek was gonna kill himself. Also does anyone want to use one of my ideas i put in Not so geeky anymore? PM me.

*THE ABOVE IS IMPORTANT*

Alek pov.

Chloe, saying all those things was just upsetting, and it really broke my heart. I would never forget about her, her smile, her laugh. I knew where i was going. I was staying with my friend, Logan. Hes mai too.

Chloe pov.

Alek left, it has been over a week since I last saw him. I don't completly remember him, but I can feel that I'm in love. I was walking to the coffee shop, i was going to meet Amy, and Paul. Right now I just couldn't stand to be in the apartment. My mom was going to come home in a little over a week.

It was dark out already, and it was getting chilly.

"Do you know you happen to know where the art museum is?" I turned to see a man, in a suit.

"Umm, yes" I turned my back to him and pointed in the right direction. I felt something hit me, in the back. A gunshot echoed in my ears. I could feel the cold cement beneath me. I could feel myself falling. Its not like in the movies, not slow motion at all. I balled my hands into fists, and gritted my teeth.

I could feel myself being picked up. I could still drowsily feel myself being lifted into a car, and being taken off, somewhere.

Alek pov.

Valentina kept calling me. After about the 20th call, i decided to pick the phone up.

"What?" i asked.

"Chloe is missing."

"How?" But i remember that Chloe was mad at me.

"Alek, please just help find her."

My instincts turned on, and I felt some type of telepathy. I could feel my feet moving under me, running. Towards some destination that only my heart knew of. I was now in the streets.

I found myself in front of a large building. Maybe an abandoned warehouse.

"Chloe." i whispered.

I snuck in, hiding behind boxes covered in dust. I could see Chloe, she was sleeping, or maybe she was knocked out, but she was laying, just laying there on the ground.

I saw someone in the corner of my eye, a large man. He had a knife. Chloe was begining to respond. The man began to lunge forwards, quickly i lunged for him.

Surpised, he dropped the knife while i was kicking him.

Other men came out of the corners, this was bad.

Chloe pov.

I could feel cold stone underneath me. Opening my eyes, the best i could i saw Alek. He was fighting, for me. At that moment everything came back to me. My family, my friends, my soulmate. I remember, Alek, I remeber. was the last thought I had before I went into complete blackness.

Sorry if this is short. mostly a filler, i need 10 reviews please?(: Ima go play black ops while skyping now...


	8. Breakdowns, and Confessions

I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow because i have to go to some places... and spend the night at my friends... sssoooo yeah here ya go sorry for not updating for so long.. i got food posioning.

Alek pov.  
>I fought the best I could. There was just too many of them, dozens. After I was knocked to the ground for about the 20th time, i heard loud bangs. I was to weak, to even open my eyes. I could feel a presence hovering over me, but a good presence. One that i felt grateful for, one that had always been there for me. It was Jasmine.<br>Jasmine pov.  
>I brought hunters, along with my mother to help Alek, somehow I felt where he was. We had finished fighting. There were no extra mai that could have picked Chloe, and Alek up beforehand, so i went to do it now.<br>Followed by my mother, we lifted each off the ground, and placed them in each in a pair of hunters' arms.  
>Alek and Chloe would be going to the hospitol, usually during one of a mai, order fights we would just take the injured mai back to a healer, but this was serious. Alek, I'm sure would be fine, he had just a few scratches, and was unresponsive at the time being. Chloe on the other hand was going to be more forgetful than before.<br>I sighed. Why did all the bad stuff have to happen to me? This sucks. I sat down on the steps to the hospitol, where Alek, and Chloe were currently being treated. There were no people around. Ha, i thought. About a million people would be out here with me if i was Chloe. I suppose I'm unimportant. I sat down, and just sort of had a breakdown. I cried.  
>After what felt like hours, I was startled by a hunter telling me Alek had awoken.<br>I nooded, and followed the man up the hard, concrete stairs.  
>He put his arm on the hollow of my back and led me down and long hallway. After we got down to the section labeled "Emergency Patients", was shuffled into a large wooden door.<br>I walked towards the bed, not looking at the face to who it belonged to. I shed silent tears. I grasped the railing, the cold metal underneath my fingers sent chills down my body.  
>I pulled myself toghether, and looked up at Alek.<br>His face was cold, staring at me, pushing me to say something.  
>"Alek" I muffled out between sobs.<br>"Jasmine" He said grasping my hands.  
>"Wheres Chloe?"<br>"I- I don't know."  
>"please." He said staring at me with his cold eyes, his stone face throbbing.<br>"I can find out." I didn't need him to worry.  
>"Please." He mumbled again.<br>"Do- do you need something else?" I swallowed, it was hard seeing him like this.  
>"What happened while i was gone?"<br>I shifted.  
>"Alek-"<br>"please."  
>I don't think I have a choice.<br>"Alek- Chloe was attacked."  
>His face hardened, from anger i think.<br>"She lost her memory, and I don't think its come back yet."  
>He was silent.<br>I turned.  
>"I'll give you some time to think."<br>I pulled myself out the door, and went to find Chloe.  
>Chloe pov.<br>It was a dark place. Somewhere peacefull, but somehow disturbing.  
>"Hello." I called out.<br>"Hello" The darkness called back at me, despite my cat vision i couldn't see a thing.  
>"Who are you?" I screamed.<br>It stepped out of the darkness, and i was at loss of words.  
>AN: Thank you for reading, so R&amp;R.<br>I have no idea when I'm going to be able to post the next chapter. sorry its short.. needed a cliff hanger.


	9. Almighty Cat leader

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have gotten really sidetracked lately. Good news though! I have a website! .com/ try copying and pasting. Tell me if it doesn't work! Plus it tells you some contact info! So add me on facebook? Also please if you have a story put this on there, all NLOCK fans can come, even if they don't read my stories!

Heres the chapter! (hopefully better quality than the last)

Chloe pov.

It was a dark place. Somewhere peacefull, but somehow disturbing.  
>"Hello." I called out.<br>"Hello" The darkness called back at me, despite my cat vision i couldn't see a thing.  
>"Who are you?" I screamed.<br>It stepped out of the darkness, and I was at loss of words.

I stared.

"Chloe" The lean figure walked forward, her heels tapping on the marble floor.

"ye- yes?" I took a step back, but unfortunately banging my back on a wall.

"I am Bastet." My mouth dropped, then I noticed, this is so funny. I am a pretty much a cat, trying to be killed by pretty much the animal catchers. I began laughing.

"HA!" This was suppose to be the almighty cat leader.

I saw the look on her face. It went from surprise, then anger. Then she actually started laughing with me.

"Well, I suppose all of this is sort of funny." She stated wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"yeah" I smiled at her.

She noticed, and smiled back.

"follow me." She said and lightly pushed my back towards a long couch. She sat me down, then sat beside me.

At first it was awkward, and quiet. Then she turned her legs towards me.

"Uniter."

"Mhhhhm?" I asked blankly staring at her.

"I have some news."

I cocked my eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Alek, he seems like he really likes you."

"As I really like him." I stared deep in her eyes. "I think I love him."

I watched as different emotions crossed her face, compassion, happiness.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, Alek is your…." She paused "Mate."

Honestly I'm not surprised, I felt something between us. He really is my hero.

I smiled, and nodded my head in understanding."Goodbye, then."

Oh, and By the way the only way to protect Alek is to be intimate with him."

"Oh, O.K." Instantly I was back in my hospital bed, eyes wide, gasping for breath.

I heard the door begin to open.

"Hey" Jasmine whispered softly, padding towards my bed.

"Hey, wheres Alek?"

She stumbled.

"Oh, Umm hes in the room two doors down."

"Oh. Wheres mom my mom?"

"Shes going to try to be here as soon as she can."

"I'm going to call for some coffee, black right?"

"Yeah." She replied.

Then she seemed shocked.

"You remembered, oh my god your back."

Alek pov.

I was tired of laying here, I got up taking off all the cords attached to me. I had to find Chloe. After getting untangled from all the wires I stepped onto the marble floor. Looking down I saw I was in a hospital gown.

Oh. My. God. I'm. Wearing. A. Dress.

This is going to be embarrassing.

I stumbled to the door, opening it I peeked my head out.

The hall was pretty much deserted.

I crossed to the other side of the hall, looking in the windows for the familiar blonde hair.

I saw Jasmine standing near her. I began opening the door silently, without notice.

"You remembered, oh my god your back." Jasmine screamed out at Chloe, smothering her in a hug.

Oh my god, she remembers.

Thanks for reading please review! I think I will add a little AN as like a little chapter for the people that don't read the ones I put on the chapters, it's a good habit though.


	10. OMG Moments

Ok. So yeah. Heey I saw no one went to my website. That's nice. Please do. So like yeah. Tell me what you want to happen, and please tell me if I should put the whole intimate scene as a one shot? Tell me in a review! Also join this Chloe king role play in the discussion forms.. I think all the characters are still open except Chloe but people could be Jasmine… and stuff.. I think it's fun cuzz u can control pretty much what happens. So if ur like wtf is role play.. try it.. I'm thinking of doing a song fic with If this was a movie from Taylor swift.

Chloe mom pov.

I had an unusual call from Chloe friend, Jasmine's mother. She had said that Chloe was hurt and in the hospital, I had asked multiple times what had happened, but she just kept avoiding the question. So here I was walking down the hallway to my daughter….. hospital room. I found the door, and silently began opening it, just in case she was sleeping.

I walked into a boy, Alek I think sitting over her bed, pretty much making out with her. Jasmine hadn't noticed me either, she was too busy crying, loudly into her hands.

Chloe pov.

Jasmine bent down hugging me, I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Your back." I heard the familiar British accent come from behind Jasmine.

Jasmine lifted up, first just staring at Alek then finally moving towards the wall cupping her hands over her face, sobbing sounds began coming from her.

Alek walked towards me.

"Alek." I pleaded.

"shhh." He said pulling his finger over my lips.

I saw him bending down, I leaned up the most I could. Finally his lips hit mine. At the moment he just took it slow, which mean tongues to their selves. With both our eyes closed, feeling our love feel each other was out apologies.

We were interrupted by a throat being cleared. Alek snapped up first in a protective stance. I looked up to see no other than my mom.

"I guess you have some questions." I shrugged. She nodded.

"Well," I sat up. "I think there is something I need to tell, I mean something we all need to tell you." I motioned towards Alek, and Jasmine.

"Oh my god you're pregnant." She gasped pulling her hand to her throat.

"Oh god no mom, and what would that have to do with Jasmine."

"I just thought maybe you had a thre..-" I interrupted her.

"okay, mom nice to know." I said awkwardly.

"But honey, what happened?" She stepped closer.

"Umm, I'll let Jasmine and Valentina explain that."

Jasmine grabbed my mom's hand, and pulled her to the door, and out it.

"Alek." I looked at him.

He smiled at me. I smiled back, and finally saw what he was wearing.

I began laughing.

"Oh my god Alek what are you wearing."

He looked offended.

"And what are you wearing?" He asked coming closer.

I shrugged, grinning at him daring him to do something.

He stepped close enough to reach, and began tickling me.

I laughed, and almost peed my pants, well dress sort of thing.

He chuckled, and crawled into the bed with me, getting under the covers. I layed my head on his chest, and we fell asleep, together.

TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! ALSO VISIT MY WEBSITE! ALSO TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD AN M RATED ONE SHOT WITH THE WHOLE INTIMATE THING. PLUS I'M THINKING OF DOING A SONG-FIC TO IF THIS WAS A MOVIE FROM TAYLOR SWIFT. R&R

P.S I KNOW ITS SHORT I HAVE LOTS OF HOME WORK TODAY. ALSO DON'T GET MAD ABOUT THE WHOLE BIG FONT AND CAPITOL LETTERS RIGHT HERE, I DID IT SO PEOPLE WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO MY AUTHOR'S NOTES. DID IT HELP?

P.S.S JOIN THE NLOCK ROLE PLAY IN THE DISCUSSION FORMS, ALL THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT CHLOE ARE AVAILABLE.


	11. Ideas, ideas

**Hey, long time no.. Read? I'm so sincerely sorry that I have not updated like at all In a month. What happened was my aunt was in the hospital, very sick from a bad surgery where shehaddock to get her whole leg cut off. On Thursday she died. So yeah everything has been hectic. And a week ago my other aunt had to go to the hospital. Honestly with everything that has been going on in my life I have had a case of writers block for this story. Lots of decisions I just dont know where to go.(do I sound like Dora? Hey wherrs map?) but here ate some options and some other story ideas. I won't quit this story to do the others but I will do them at the same time.**

* * *

><p>Who am I again story ideas:<p>

On the left is where u will vote just put like 1-A

1-A. Chloe pesters Alek more about what she saw on video chat.

1-B Chloe come out and clearly

Tells Alek that then habe to be intimate for him to be safe.

1-C Chloe avoids telling Alek but Bastet tells him about it an a little more info in a dream.

1-D instead of any of these choices I would like _ to happen.

* * *

><p>Other story ideas: vote which one you would like me to do first. Only<p>

One choice please.

2-A Scrapbooks: Alek finds more about Chloe's past by secretly sneaking in her dresser she had warned him oh so many times before, but what he find is not what he was expecting. ChloeXAlek

2-B Don't ever leave me alone again: One night Chloe lets her frustrations about all that has happened in the last couple weeks on Alek. Telling him to just leave her alone, and that she hates him, he leaves. Todo bad this is the dreadful night the order decided to attack. ChloeXAlek

2-C Chloe resurfacing passion for gymnastics puts Alek and Jasmine in the sidelines. Chloe being so good gets offers, and accidentally she's takes one, and is now moving to Arizona. ChloeXAlek

* * *

><p>Make it or break it story ideas: just tell me if I should do it.<p>

Thats the spirit: Lauren's Christmas party. No parents. Insecure couples making awkward conversation. To bad the girls turn it into a competition. Follow them as they compete at a self organized meet.

* * *

><p>Switched at birth story ideas: tell me if I should do it:<p>

Perfect fit: Ty and Bay Bay and Ty. This is what Daphne sees all over Bay's room. This makes Daphne start thinking about.. Emment?

* * *

><p>Twilight story ideas: tell me if I should do it:<p>

Beneath the surface: Edward is amazed at how Bella acts. He knew she was rich, he could tell. There wasalways something strange about her. He just never thought the girl in the BMW would be hiding this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks and don't forget to vote. Sorry about the authors note. I know I hate them to.<strong>


	12. Testing

**Hey readers! I just** **reread my authors note and i noticed how many mistakes i made. well it wasn't really me, more like my phone. See, i have an iphone and I felt I really needed to say that, and at that moment my laptop wasn't working correctly.. so I used my phone, and it has auto correct, and it kept doing that.. anywhoo sorry for the long wait, again my aunt died and everything has been hectic. Sorry if this is ****not excellent quality, i have to use notepad because once again my microsoft word is not working. some anounce****ments thoug, I will do the M rated part for those who want to read it. If you don't want to read something like that, it won't be nessecary to have read it, just know sorta that they *did it*. I will **

**and pretty much what i should do next on the story was even so I will do a combination of 1-A and 1-C  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the nine lives of Chloe King. (I finally remembered!) *high five*<strong>

Alek pov.

I opened my eyes, and slowly looked around, I was in a hospital room, then everything started coming back to me, Chloe's amnesia, everything. I looked over to her, she was still sleeping, her chest steadily moving up and down. Honestly, I was surprised that a nurse hadn't came in and told me to leave yet. I layed my head back down onto the very uncomfortable pillow. The sound of a creaking door, I looked up seeing a small nurse come in.

"Hello." She blushed.

"Oh, I'll just be going.

"No, no its fine." She gestured for me to sit back down.

"I'm mai, I understand. She must be your mate." She smirked.

I shook my head not knowing what she was talking about. She laughed.

"Its obvious." I cocked an eyebrow.

"I think any mai could just feel it. You guys are meant for one another."

She slid a cart with a tray on it.

"Make sure she eats." I nodded my head, Chloe really did need to eat.

The nurse slid out the door.

I didn't exactly want to be the one that woke Chloe up, but she really needed to eat, she was still in critical care, and needed to get healthy to get out.

Right as I was about to get Chloe up her phone rang. I snatched it from the leather chair. Toby the screen read. Toby? Whos Toby? I was hesitant to click accept. When his mind, and his finger finally agreed it was too late.

Alek set the phone back down, and went back to lightly shaking Chloe. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up gasping for air?

"Are you okay?" She nodded putting her hand up to her throat.

"Can I have some water?" I handed her the water bottle from the tray.

After she drank pretty much half the bottle, she closed it up.

I didn't want to ask her about Toby, I had just got her back.

"Alek.-"

"Shh, just eat I picked up the black bowl of soup, and pushed some of it into her mouth.

* * *

><p>After eating Chloe had to go down for testing. While she was gone the doctor checked on me, finally saying I was fine, and could be discharged tomorrow. When I was done, I decided to head back to Chloe's room. She was already being wheeled back. Sitting down next to her I sighed. She gave me a sly smile, and gave me a light kiss on the lips, which actually turned out to be a very hefty make out session. By the time we were finished we were both out of breath.<p>

I sat back down, and right then the door flew open revealing a boy with curly brown hair.

"Toby." Chloe croaked out.

I couldn't help myself, and before I could comprehend if this guy was a threat, I was on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>ah. just to say if it is not clear Alek is fighting Toby.. so yeah. whos excited for christmas? sorry for shortness. I will try to update tomorrow. I need at least 9 reviews.<strong>

**No reviews- Update never**

**1-4 reviews- 3 days**

**5-8 reviews- 2 days**

**9 or more reviews- tomorrow**

**2o or more( i know thats alot to ask haha)- Today**


	13. The Fight

**hey, this chapter is pretty much just going to be the fight. Not much of a cliff hanger though.**

**I am gonna start doing something new.. each chapter will be dedicated to my first review, the one who got me to my goal( like for say i would out the ninth review of my last chapter because nine was my goal.), and also my last review, and my favorite review.**

**So this chapter is dedicated too...**

**first review- Blackwidow927**

**goal reached review- H20polochick **

**last review- whoever the person that didn't put a name is?**

**favorite review- HowIsItWeAliveButNotLiving **

**Disclaimer- I don't own TNLOCK**

* * *

><p>Alek pov.<p>

The boys face flickered first with fear, then he had an expression that I couldn't quite explain. I could hear Chloe's gasps, and struggles to untangle herself from the cords. By this time I had already given him some small punches in the face. Soon, I felt Chloe's small hands on my shoulder.

"Alek."

"Alek, get off of him."

"Alek please."

Finally, I gave into her cries, and got off him, still I stared him down.

Finally taking my eyes off him, I looked back over to Chloe. She had tears in her eyes.

"Chloe..-"

"He's my friend, Alek."

I scoffed. "What exactly have you been doing with this friend?" The hurt in her eyes was replaced with anger.

"Well, what exactly did you do with Mimi. Shes not exactly known in school for being innocent."

"Well, and your so innocent."

Chloe pov.

"Well, and your so innocent."

Was he really defending Mimi?

"I never said I was innocent." I answered back with a roar.

Once again he scoffed. "What are you then?" What am I? Its not like I was going around having sex.

"I'm a good person."

He laughed. "So you call a good person letting people die for you, and risking other peoples lives, all because your the uniter?"

I gasped, and gritted my teeth.

"Its not my fault people die for me, or my fault that people rish their lives because I'm the uniter. If it was my choice I would give my life for all those people."

With a sudden fierceness I didn't even know i had, I pushed him out the door, His eyes were blank. Toby was still standing there, looking awkward. After pushing him out, I fell to the ground. I don't think I would have ever moved again, but suddenly my heart hurt, and i felt my head falling onto the stone floor, and everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>what does you think.<strong>

**Short I know, but i was gonna continue but then ym sister started crying to open her Christmas present. So I have to calm he down.**

**No Reviews- Update never**

**1-4 reviews- Update In 3 days**

**5-8 reviews- Update In 2 days**

**9-14 reviews- Update Tomorrow**

**15 or more Reviews- Update Today **


	14. Threats

WOW. I'm back. Sorta.. I got an email for someone reviewing one of my other stories and i decided that it was time I got back to writing . So I might be a little rusty, since i don't remeber EVERY little thing about NLOCK anymore.. and i havnt written in forever. Also sorry for any mistakes i will try to proof read, but i just got a new computre and i havn't got my microsoft word for it yet.

But hey I will try my best.(:

Alek POV

I strode out of Chloe's room, walking towards the elevator. There was no way in hell I was going to stay in this damned hospital. Pressing the button to call the elevator, I waited. When I heard the ding signaling that the elevator just arrived I stepped in. Leaning my head against the wall, I closed my eyes. Why would I say those things to Chloe? She was right, she is a good person. I stood upright when the elevator stopped again to let an elderly lady get on. Walking inside she gave me a friendly smile, giving her a sly one back, she tipped her head to the side.

"Love Trouble, Darling?" She asked with careful, curious eyes. Nodding my head, she reached her hand out and weakly put it on my cheek. Her wrinkled hands were cold, but smooth against my skin.

"Well, if I have learned anything over my 85 years on the earth its that when you love someone no matter what happens in the end the love conquers everything." Trying to figure out the meaning of her words, I pulled my lips in a straight line. With a nod, she walked out of the elevator doors, I didn't realize were open, into the large main loby of the Hospital.

Walking out of the doors of the loby I started towards the park to think, about something, anything other than the beatiful girl I had just hurt.

Chloe POV.

I opened my eyes. At first everything was blurry, I had to wait a second for my eyes to focus on what was in front of me.

Seeing it I widened my eyes.

Stuttering out of fear I asked

"Wha- Wha are you doing here? Who are you?" The frightning man straightened his back, and smiled evilily at me.

"Warning you." He said in a deep, husky voice. Much like the sound of Alek's, except this voice didn't bring me any comfort. Actually just the opposite.

"About what?" I learned back, gripping the sheets trying not to scream in fear of what this unfamiliar man would do to me.

"The order sent me here.." He walked around to the side of my bed, with heavy steps. After he finished moving he continued. "They couldn't exactly take you from the hospital, because surely nurses would notice." I gulped, upon seeing my fear he gave a small rough chuckle.

"We want you to know, we will be watching, waiting. We will get you if its the last thing we do." My eyes widened in horror. He gave another evil smile, before walking to my door, and putting his slightly wrinkled hand on the door handle.

"Oh and Chloe?" I looked up, my horror struck eyes meeting his cruel ones piercing into my skin.

"Don't make the chase too hard on us, or we might just have to harm your loved ones, also."

WOOOO. That was fun. I'll try to update tomorrow or maybe the next day.

Dont forget to review for an update.(: And does anyone want to co- author with mee?

Sorry for shortness i just feel that I need to update both stories today.

and do i have any directioner with me today? WOOP WOOP.

Follow me on twitter: /VictoriaChoplin

And who has a tumblr i can follow?


End file.
